worldbuilding_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
Dwarves Under Giants As giants rose to power, they moved to the mountains and hills of the world. Giants found primitive dwarves living in these regions, and began to use them as life-stock and food, until they realized they would work better as slaves. The giants were harsh and brutal to there dwarven slaves, forcing them to mine in treacherous places, running volcanic forges, or farming on massive farms until they're death. Some dwarves were sold to Efreet, in return for powerful weapons and magic items, and were eventually molded into Azer by their elemental masters. Under the rule of Giants, many dwarves did learn useful skills, such as advanced stone and metal working, growing various fungi as an underground food source, and making of primitive runes. After Giants After the fall of Giants from there war with the Dragons, Dwarves felt themselves free from there former masters. Due to the divided nature of the giant powers, the newly freed Dwarves created independent city-states. Over time, one city began to expand, colonizing near regions and conquering its neighbors. This growing empire eventually came across a vast tunnel system, left by the giants, connecting hundreds of ancient cites across our world. The dwarves, upon discovering this underground system of tunnels, expanded in an explosion of growth. With access to untapped reserves of metals, vast, deserted cities, and a new, rapid system of transportation, the growing dwarven empire established itself across the world, uniting almost all the separate dwarven groups under one emperor, one language, and one culture. This culture would eventually become the foundation for current dwarven cultures that exist today, and almost all dwarves can trace there ancestry to this one, great empire. The First Dwarven Empire These first dwarves built great ziggurats across the world which would act as hot-spots of dwarven culture on the surface, eventually leading to sprawling dwarven cities. Built empire competing with Dragonborn Eventually split after a large war between the Dragonborn into four subraces and became highly isolationist Ability Score Increase : Constitution +2 Speed : 25 ft walking speed Darkvision : See 60 feet in dim light as if bright, and dark light as if dim Dwarven Resilience : Advantage on poison Saving Throws and resistance to poison damage Languages : Dwarven, Common Wood Dwarf - Chose to remain on the surface instead of retreating into the earth, and taking safety in forests and woodlands Hill Dwarf - Followed the treaty between the Dwarves and Dragonborn, and built burrows and forts across lowlands and hills Mountain Dwarf - Followed the treaty between the Dwarves and Dragons, they built great halls and grand citadels under mountains Cave Dwarf - Following the treaty between the Dwarves and Dragons, they took it one step further, and waned to see how deep they could dig Ability Score Increase : Constitution +2 Speed : 25 ft walking speed Darkvision : See 60 feet in dim light as if bright, and dark light as if dim Dwarven Resilience : Advantage on poison Saving Throws and resistance to poison damage Languages : Dwarven, Common